Fairy tale
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Porque los cuentos de hadas también pueden utilizarse de otra manera.


DGM no me pertenece. Ni tampoco los cuentos/libros/películas que menciono durante la historia.

 **Fairy tale**

Allen se encontraba descansando en su habitación tranquilamente, mantenía los ojos cerrados pero notaba claramente lo que sucedía a su alrededor, por lo que se dio cuenta enseguida que Road había entrado y lo observaba detenidamente.

—Sé que estás despierto—le dijo.

—Sí, lo estoy, ¿y?

— ¡Vamos a jugar!—le gritó totalmente emocionada y subiéndose a la cama.

—No—dijo él simplemente.

— ¡Dale Allen! ¡Vamos! ¡Solo un rato, por favor!

Allen suspiró resignado. Sabía que no podía vencerla.

— ¿Y a qué quieres jugar?—le preguntó poniéndose de pie.

— ¡A los cuentos de hadas!

Una cara llena de dudas fue la respuesta que Road obtuvo.

—No me digas que nunca has leído un libro de cuentos de hadas, Allen.

—No es eso, pero es demasiada miel sobre hojuelas, la misma historia de siempre en la que la princesa es salvada por el príncipe, incluyendo el clásico "y vivieron felices para siempre".

— ¿Y tiene eso algo de malo? Tú serás el príncipe y yo la princesa.

Allen suspiró una vez más, esa sería una larga tarde.

Con un puff la habitación de Allen cambió por completo, obra de Road. Ahora se hallaban en un bosque rodeados por muchos animalitos.

Allen estaba vestido como todo un príncipe medieval y Road tenía un vestido de colores, rojo, azul y amarillo.

—Blanca Nieves—mencionó Allen.

—Así es.

Detrás de ellos había una cama de cristal rodeada por flores en dónde Road se recostó y cerró los ojos.

—Blanca Nieves ha muerto por la manzana envenenada que le dio la malvada reina, ahora el príncipe azul en su blanco caballo debe salvarla de ese largo sueño.

— ¿Salvarte?

—Deberías saber cuál es el método para que un príncipe salve a su princesa.

—Pues supongo que es… ¡no! ¡Ni lo sueñes!—se negó rotundamente el chico.

—Allen, no seas egoísta.

—No te voy a besar Road, me niego.

—Qué aburrido eres Allen. Está bien. Cambiemos.

Con otro puff se hallaban en la habitación de un castillo. El estilo de Allen había cambiado un poco y ahora Road tenía un largo vestido rosado y cabello rubio.

—La Bella Durmiente.

Road volvió a recostarse en su cama y cerró los ojos.

—Ahora el príncipe debe despertar a la bella durmiente de su eterno sueño.

— ¡Otra vez!—gruñó Allen— ¡no te voy a besar!

Esta vez Road se quejó entre dientes y cambiaron de lugar.

Se encontraban en un elegante baile, danzando en el centro de la pista, Road ahora era Cenicienta. La campana del reloj anunció la medianoche y Road salió corriendo con mucha prisa. El hechizo iba a concluir.

—Eso sí puedo hacerlo—dijo Allen antes de salir corriendo detrás de ella y encontrar una de sus zapatillas de cristal.

Hubo otro cambio de escena y ahora Allen estaba poniendo la zapatilla a Cenicienta, la cual tenía a hora unas ropas comunes y corrientes.

— ¡Yay!—celebró ella—es mi zapatilla, ahora casémonos Allen.

— ¿Qué? ¡Nada de eso Road!

—Pero sí eso es lo que pasa en la Cenicienta.

— ¡Me niego!

Road molesta cambió el sitio. Ahora estaban en una gran habitación de un castillo en dónde se encontraba una rosa marchita. Él se encontraba tendido en el suelo. La Bella y la Bestia. Y él era la Bestia.

— ¡No mueras Bestia!—gritaba Road desesperadamente en su papel de Bella— ¡yo te amo!—se inclinó para besarlo pero Allen se levantó de un salto para evitarlo.

—Nunca serás un buen príncipe—se quejó.

—Ni quiero serlo.

—Eres malo.

Ahora se encontraban en una cabaña hallada en un gran bosque lleno de frondosos árboles. Road tenía una capa roja y una canastita. Caperucita Roja.

—Te ves sexy siendo un lobo, Allen—le dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

— ¿Qué?

Allen tenía unas orejas grises con un pequeño pantalón de dónde le salía una cola.

— ¡Road!

—Tú dijiste que no querías ser príncipe, entonces qué mejor que el lobo que se comerá a Caperucita.

— ¡¿Y por qué el traje tiene que ser tan revelador?! ¡Vísteme!

—Entonces si no quieres ser un lobo, ¿qué te parece este?

Ahora se hallaban en medio de un bosque gigantesco con plantas muy extrañas.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ahora soy Cheshire?!

—Te ves sexy también de Cheshire.

— ¡Pero sigue siendo demasiado revelador!

Allen había cambiado las orejas grises por unas moradas y la cola también, solo tenía un pequeño pantalón y llevaba igualmente unos guantes en forma de garras de gatos.

— ¡Vísteme!

—Lo siento, pero Alicia debe ir a ver a la reina de corazones—Road tenía puesto un vestido azul típico de Alicia en el País de las maravillas— ¡nos vemos después Cheshire!

— ¡Road espera!

—No soy Road.

—Alicia, espera, yo también debo ir.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque la reina también me invito—Allen dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió—sí, la reina Lenalee me invitó—había dicho el primer nombre que se le ocurrió, no es como si conociera a muchas chicas.

Road le dio la espalda al escuchar ese nombre, y ¡puff! Allen ahora era un gato Cheshire hecho bola, estaba tan gordo que si intentaba moverse solo rodaba.

— ¡Oye!

— ¡¿Por qué la reina tiene que ser Lenalee?!—de repente Road se había enojado y Allen no tenía ni idea de porqué.

—Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió—se defendió en vano.

— ¡Claro! ¡Porque solo piensas en ella!

— ¿Qué? Sabes que eso no es cierto.

— ¡Claro que sí, brote de habas!

— ¡No me digas así también tú! ¡Dime Allen como siempre lo haces!

— ¡No quiero!—y Road le sacó la lengua enojada.

Allen comenzaba a entender qué era lo que pasaba. Todo ese cambio de humor había empezado cuando mencionó a Lenalee, entonces solo había una respuesta.

—Road, ¿estás celosa de Lenalee?

— ¡Cállate! Si sigues con eso ahora serás uno de los tres cerditos para que el lobo te coma o mejor Hansel ya que eres un glotón.

— ¡Oye! Es cierto que soy un glotón pero no quiero que la bruja me coma y el cerdito tampoco a menos que tú seas el lo…—Allen se detuvo en medio de la frase, ese pensamiento podría tener doble significado o mejor dicho ya lo tenía, pero no lo aceptaría.

Road lo comprendió enseguida y lo miró recelosa.

—Yo prefiero ser un príncipe antes que un animal—se corrigió Allen.

— ¡Ok!—fue lo único que dijo Road antes de que se trasladaran a otro lugar.

Se hallaban ahora en un pantano y Allen era un ogro.

—Dije príncipe—gruñó.

—Shrek es un príncipe.

— ¡Pero es un ogro!

—Y no es un animal como pediste.

— ¿Y por qué tú eres Fiona humana?

—Porque Fiona ogra no me gusta.

—Ni a mí. Eres muy injusta.

—Tú también lo eres, no cumpliendo tu papel como príncipe y metiendo a Lenalee en nuestro juego.

—Exageras, pero te prometo que ya no lo haré, además déjame decirte que solo mencioné a Lenalee porque no conozco a muchas chicas aparte de ella.

— ¡Ya deja de mencionarla!

—Celosa—dijo entre dientes.

¡Poom! Ahora Allen se encontraba solo en una torre.

— ¿Y Road? ¿Y ahora, quién se supone que soy?

Allen encontró un espejo dónde se miró y gritó al verse.

— ¡Rapunzel! ¿Por qué ahora soy la princesa? ¡Road!

— ¡Ahora yo soy el príncipe ya que tú no haces lo que tienes que hacer!—la escuchó gritar desde la parte de debajo de la torre. Se asomó por una ventana y la vio completamente vestida de príncipe.

— ¡Lánzame tu cabello!

— ¿Mi cabello?

Allen no se había percatado de qué tan largo estaba su rubio cabello.

— ¿Pero qué…? ¡Me niego Road! ¡Yo no soy la princesa en peligro en la torre! ¡No me tomarán tan fácilmente!

Al terminar de gritar, Road ya se encontraba frente a él.

—Esto te pasa por no ser un buen príncipe. Ahora el príncipe verdadero salvará a la princesa—Road jaló su vestido y lo atrajo para besarlo.

—Eso no va en la historia—se quejó mientras un sonrojo cubría su rostro.

— ¿Y?

—Pero bien que querías que yo siguiera bien la historia. Road, quiero ser el príncipe, no la princesa.

—Está bien—aceptó invirtiendo los trajes— ¿mejor?

—Mucho mejor.

—Tienes razón. Ese cabello no te quedaba bien. Prefiero tu cabello normal—Road se acercó y jugueteó con el blanco cabello del chico.

— ¿Te gusta mi cabello? ¿Aun siendo blanco?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

— ¿No es raro?

—Solo es diferente y a mí me gustan las cosas diferentes como tú, Allen.

Allen se avergonzó con aquel comentario, así que dejó de mirarla. Road rio de ello.

— ¿Cómo puede Rapunzel dejar que alguien suba por su cabello? Ya de por sí el cabello pesa mucho.

—No lo sé, a veces los cuentos no siempre tienen sentido.

—Mejor cambiemos.

Esta vez se encontraban rodeados de hielo y nieve. Allen se encontraba vestido con gruesas pieles. Miró a Road y comprendió. Frozen.

— ¡Ahora soy Ana!—dijo divertida.

— ¿Entonces, yo soy Kristoff? ¿No soy un príncipe?

—El príncipe Hans es cruel, ¿o preferías ser Olaf?

—No, definitivamente no. Prefiero ser humano.

Road rio por su negativa.

—Allen, en Frozen ¿quién da el beso?

—Es un beso mutuo, ¿no?

—Entonces, hagámoslo.

—Road…

La Noah se acercó a Allen decididamente.

— ¿Listo?

El chico suspiró pero le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Listo.

Y esta vez el beso fue por parte de ambos.

—Frozen no es la típica historia de princesas, ¿verdad Allen?

—Así es.

Dando un pequeño salto lejos de él, le preguntó curiosamente.

— ¿Cuál quieres ahora? ¿La sirenita? ¿Aladino? ¡Ya sé! ¡Romeo y Julieta!

—Romeo y Julieta no es precisamente un cuento de hadas.

— ¿Y? Es una historia de amor y tragedia.

—Demasiado trágico para mi gusto Road, además…

— ¿Además?

—A mí me gustaría…

— ¿Qué te gustaría Allen?

A Allen realmente le estaba dando mucho trabajo admitirlo.

—Me gustaría que las historias que representemos sean en dónde hayan…besos…

— ¿Quieres besos?—preguntó Road con un poco de sorpresa—, pero Allen, para eso no es necesario que actuemos.

—Tú eras la que quería jugar.

—Esa solo fue una excusa para que me besaras.

Allen suspiró, eso ya se lo esperaba.

—Y vaya que funcionó.

—Eres una tramposa.

—Si no hacía eso nunca ibas a besarme. Con excepción claro, de esos besos que me das cuando estoy dormida o los besos que me das mientras sueñas conmigo, aunque en esos sueños no solo hay besos y en el 95% no tengo ropa puesta.

Allen enrojeció.

— ¡No espíes mis sueños!

—Eres un pervertido Allen. No tienes por qué negarlo, solo tenías que besarme. ¿Acaso crees que me negaría?

—Sé que no lo harías, pero me daba pena hacerlo—confesó avergonzado.

— ¡Eres tan lindo! Así que, ¿quieres iniciar los besos entre los originales Allen y Road?

Allen la miró a sus dorados ojos, siempre se perdía en ellos y cuando se daba cuenta ya estaba pensando en otras cosas...

—Iniciemos Road.

La chica le tendió la mano y él la aceptó.

Desde ese momento no utilizarían excusas y se besarían cuando se les pegara en gana.


End file.
